


Domestic

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 150th fic!!!, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff Giriko's mad about, M/M, Poor Justin is sick with the flu and has an angry giriko, Short n sweet, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Fuck, was he in a bad mood. Stupid dumbass kids here coming up to talk to him, asking where Justin went and acting as if Giriko was a natural part of the academy now, like he wasn’t a fucking danger they should be running away from. That wasn’t ok, that wasn’t accurate. Giriko refused to accept this was happening, that they had turned into something fucking domestic.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished 3 exams (2 being finals) this week and phew my god,, I'm going to be on break for at least this weekend and maybe more than that but I figured I'd post this little drabble I made in between study sessions :0 I hope you all enjoy!

Justin was a fucking moron, asleep and drooling on the floor, wrapped up in Giriko’s blanket with his stuffy nose. He really had no shame just crashing while waiting in front of the door for Giriko to come home, as if he was a goddamn puppy waiting desperately for it's owner. It was an almost humorous role reversal from their reality, but even that poor joke didn’t manage to inspire anything but annoyance from Giriko. 

It was obvious that Justin had been looking for him, having been put to sleep with the flu and waking up upset that Giriko left, probably planning to hunt him down before fucking falling back asleep. Surely now waiting to whine and complain about being ‘abandoned’. Justin was so stupidly huffy about being left alone when he was sick it was fucking ridiculous. The brat supposedly had lived alone for 3 years before meeting him and could certainly handle himself, Giriko couldn’t always dote on him.

Well, he could, it wasn’t like he went out for anything but groceries but fuck was he in a bad mood. Stupid dumbass kids here coming up to talk to him, asking where Justin went and acting as if Giriko was a natural part of the academy now, like he wasn’t a fucking danger they should be running away from. That wasn’t ok, that wasn’t accurate. Giriko refused to accept this was happening, that they had turned into something fucking  _ domestic  _ and unthreatening as things mellowed out after the Kishin incident. 

Stepping over the brat Giriko moved to their kitchen to get a drink, needing a second before he dealt with the possibility of Justin waking up when he tried to move him. Unfortunately, he didn’t manage to do that and instead ended up fucking tripping over Justin trying to lock the door and get past the little bastard. The pitiful noise Justin made wrenched his heart a bit, shocked, pained, and horribly ill. He hated that, he wanted to kick Justin again to fire up the brat’s anger, to prove Justin was still that hateful sadistic executioner that would throw him out the window if he acted up too much… 

But there was no way he could beat up Justin either, it was almost like there was a fucking force field around the kid now, freezing any truly hateful and violent touches in their tracks before they could make contact. 

“Giriko? you’re back…” Justin’s voice was hazy, he was clearly in a sick daze and needing help. He was looking to Giriko for help. Their relationship that had started heavy with distrust and only really came from a sense of understanding each other in some weird ‘other side of the coin’ way, was now almost dependent… a town that didn’t really understand them forcing them incredibly tight together. 

Sighing Giriko crouched down to start picking Justin up, wanting to be done with this and ignoring the confused noise he got as he pulled the scythe across the shitty linoleum and lifted him over his shoulder. Justin’s skin was so hot that just the second their faces brushed against each other before Giriko settled the kid on his shoulder felt like contact with an oven. God, when was the last time he got medicine? How did he even manage to get out of bed? Justin wasn’t the type of person who’s immune system failed them often but when it did it was fucking bad. Poor fucking was having trouble breathing.

“Yeah I am, what the fuck did you think you were doing sleeping on the floor?” Giriko had to move his head around Justin’s fluffy blanket cocoon before he could actually speak without choking on fluff. 

“I was looking for you.” Yeah, Giriko didn’t need to ask to know that was what was happening, but it wasn’t really what he was asking there. Still, he didn’t argue with Justin, the brat was so sick he probably didn’t even know where he was when he passed out. Getting the scythe back in bed he sighed when Justin grabbed onto his sleeve the second he fell to the covers… stubborn and  _ screaming _ that he didn’t want Giriko to go. Little fucking asshole. 

“Justin let go.” The scythe made a long ear grating whining noise and clutched on harder, tugging a bit to try and get Giriko to lay down with him, wanting to be cuddled while he was a gross sick mess. Not that Giriko was anywhere near as much of a clean freak as Justin could be, but he was still in a shitty mood and that felt like a good excuse that wouldn’t make him feel like too much of an asshole for not wanting to be near his bratty husband. 

“Let me get you some more medicine, it's been a while.” It was an excuse to be let go of, one that worked, Justin hesitantly letting go and retracting his hand back into the pile of blankets so he could stay warm. He must’ve been dealing with some insane shivers… he looked freezing even hiding in all that warm cotton… a frog settled in Giriko’s throat as he remembered the last time  _ he  _ got sick and how Justin even put the effort in to put his blanket in the dryer to make it warm for the enchanter, laughing about it the entire time but still insistent on doing it.

God he really was an asshole trying to bolt here… but being an asshole was kind of his thing… right? 

He wasn’t  _ completely  _ lying about Justin needing more medicine anyway, if the kid woke back up so soon to notice Giriko being gone for what had to have only been an hour or so it meant that the aching cold pains were just around the corner too… Giriko went to go get the crap before anymore words could be shared between them, filling up the little stupid cup with the most chemical tasting cough syrup that tasted like mint on steroids, hastily covered up by a rotten blue raspberry flavor. It was really disgusting but what could you do.

It was amazing coming back and seeing how big and curious Justin’s eyes were. It didn’t make any sense… Justin was supposed to look tired with the world, eyes that were never fully open with amazement or joy or even just generally happiness. Justin was  _ supposed  _ to be bored by people, annoyed and disgusted, seeing himself so high above or whatever that he never really tried to look friendly unless he had to. The exception to that rule was when he was talking to Lord Death, the only thing that could get him actually excited… 

Giriko got Justin excited now. Even just looking at Justin’s face it was obvious they had made a connection here and now Justin would follow him around like a puppy if Giriko ever decided to bolt. That was gross. He didn’t want Justin following him, it was too much pressure if nothing else. 

“Drink it, it’ll help you sleep again.” Small hands came out of the blanket mound to ask for the little cup, taking it from Giriko and shooting the bitter thing down, his poor little body tensing up with the disgusting flavor and trying to swallow it all. Before he even realized it Giriko was sitting besides Justin and rubbing his back to help him not throw up from it. Tricked into ending up in this relationship where he truly cared, doing this shit without realizing it. 

Sighing Giriko flopped back down into their blankets, making a relenting noise when Justin immediately flopped down with him, cuddling into the space between his arm and chest… He was really so fucked. That thought was only confirmed when Justin shifted to grab onto the front of his shirt with a tired hand that’s finger glinted with their ring and burnt into Giriko’s eyes. 

A weird choking sound came out of Giriko when he realized he really had no one to blame but himself here… unlike most things he knew he was to blame for though… he couldn’t summon any self hate for this decision, couldn’t get himself to really feel disgusted being here in Death City… not when he had Justin asleep on his side, trusting him far more than anyone ever should… 

**Author's Note:**

> Giriko wants to be an asshole so bad so thank god for his guilt not letting him absolutely wreck everything... can you imagine being sick as hell and then having ur husband kick you around bc some middle schoolers pissed him off like Giriko what the fuck.


End file.
